Most grips simply attach to the firearm and allow the user to handle and control the weapon. In extremely cold conditions a person's hands can become cold and stiff, restricting the movement of the hands and fingers. A person needs to have smooth and steady trigger control and maximum dexterity in order to shoot a firearm accurately. While gloves on the users' hands can help provide some warmth, they also restrict movement, dexterity and sensitivity. What is needed is a heated firearm grip that allows a user to retain more heat in their hands and fingers, decreasing the restrictive movement caused from gloves and the cold environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,003 on Dec. 26, 2000 to Miller shows a heated firearm stock which requires batteries held in the stock of the firearm to provide power to heat a portion of the stock surface. The Miller patent is limited in that it the heating element is limited to the shooting hand and the Miller patent does not teach the heating of the non-shooting hand. Additionally, the Miller patent teaches that only a portion of the grip of the firearm contains a heating element instead of the entire grip of the firearm. The Miller patent also requires the use of the entire stock of the firearm instead of only the grip of the firearm. What is needed is a system and method of heating a firearm grip without use of the firearm stock and that heats the entire surface of the firearm grip. In addition, what is needed is a heated firearm grip which is removable and interchangeable between multiple firearms.